


Yours Trully...

by MarvelgirlOnAMarvelWorld



Series: For Your Sins [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry for the monstrous errors you'll find here, Implied Sexual Content, Memories from the past, Other, Secret Relationship, badly written stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelgirlOnAMarvelWorld/pseuds/MarvelgirlOnAMarvelWorld
Summary: A collection of stand-alone writings, narrating Loki and Rúna’s domestic-ish past life prior to their tragedy. These will play a key role in the main fic as the story unfolds.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader, loki and his children
Series: For Your Sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. One In A Million

**Author's Note:**

> After some time, Loki sneaks away from royal duties to spend some alone time with his significant other. However, when it comes down to intimacy, her ticklishness might just derail things into a chorus of laughter.

Ah, to lay under the clear skies and listen to the whispers of the wind as it drifts about. What a marvel it was.

Peace found between the corners of a busy life.

In between formalities Loki manipulated time, created a space, a brief stance to flee momentarily from it all; discreetly excused himself from his duties and hurried on his mighty steed and galloped far into the forest to greet her. His secret love.

It’d been so long since they last saw each other, and to sneak away was the only way.

Hidden far out from the palace walls, was a small clearing, the safe paradise they’d created. Their secret space. The place where they spent the day; chased each other and laughed and rested on the green grass. Their safe heaven where the two relished the present until the sun slowly descended; until both had to part, each go their way, dreaming to relive it all over again.

“When was the last time we spent a moment like this? Just us?” Loki asked, his fingertips ghosting over her arm as his eyes never drifted from the sky.

“Not many,” she responded, goosebumps trailing behind each featherlight touch. It made butterflies flutter and dance in her stomach.

“Please do remind me why,” Loki said with closed eyes, his nose nuzzling her crown and inhaling the sweetness of her scent.

Oh, how he had missed her.

And a smile crept her face as she lifted her head from his chest to glance his way. The emerald of his eyes against the rays of light, glimmering a sea of calm. “You know as well as I do it’s nearly impossible.”

Ah, yes. Loki sighed deeply, guilt seeping through his memory, reminding himself all the royal duties Odin had bestowed upon him. “Hmmm, I remember why. Darling, as much as I despise formalities, believe me, if I could leave it all aside I would.”

“You’re still seeking his approval.”

“Darling I…” Loki sighed. She’d seen right through him again.

“It’s okay, I understand,” she assured him.

Silence fell upon them as she rested her head again on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat soon deflected her from their conversation as the wind carried it away. His soft caress drifting to her abdomen stole shivers and little squirms as they laid on their hidden clearing.

Their safe heaven. Safe from outsiders, from all scrupulous eyes, and judgmental mouths.

Surrounded by trees and flowers, by nature, caressed by the wind. Concealed by raw beauty.

“Afterall, I can’t complain,” she smiled, slightly biting her lip though his eyes could not see.

“I’m quite…surprised?” Loki furrowed his brows, momentarily ceasing his soft touch before resuming again. For that’d not been any of the things he’d ever expected her to say with regards to their restricted secret meets. On the contrary, Loki had thought she would reproach him; say something…guilt-tripping, anything but comprehending.

She was different though. Now he was certain of it.

In the blink of an eye, her small body straddled his waist as her hands pressed against the soft fabric clothing his chest. “Because it makes all these moments,” a chaste kiss fluttered on his lips, “much more treasurable. Especial. One in a million.”

Loki’s mind was blank, mute much like his gape mouth where a small smile loomed over. All he could see and focus were her eyes flickering with happiness and life. He was enthralled.

Eagerly he leaned forward, placing his weight on his shoulders. “Darling I…”

Yet another kiss silenced his mumbling mouth. On instinct, his eyes closed and enjoyed the familiar waltz of their dancing mouths. And slowly his back lay again on the cool grass, allowing his hands to wander along her figure. Slithering taciturn under the soft fabrics of her dress and gracing the suppleness of her flesh.

Loki was more than delighted to feel her squirm as all hairs stood on end with every touch, with every soft caress. A featherlight kiss from his fingertips to her skin.

“Loki…” she called mid-kiss, a smile forming and a chuckle drowning between their dancing lips.

“Mhm?” Loki hummed with an equal smile, closed eyes and broad cold palms gliding north against her stomach, almost reaching the valley of her breasts.

“Some…” his lips peppered kisses from her mouth to her chin and down to her neck, stealing a quiet chuckle upon his cool contact. “what if…”

His loving kisses never ceased to grace her skin, stealing forth shivers and that oh so familiar ticklish sensation. To feel his cold hands against the sensitiveness of her flesh…It was just as divine though no less ticklish and enticing than a feather rustling softly. Her weakness.

“Loki! ahaha!”

The soft melody of her laughter filled the air. Right away she found enough strength to push Loki away between giggles and nervous glances.

She’d ruined the moment, how _marvelous_ , she thought.

Though that was not what Loki saw in her eyes.

“What is it, darling?” He smiled contagiously, raising his upper body and placing his weight on his shoulders. Wanting to hear her laugh again and delight himself with it.

“We can’t, what if somebody sees?” She chuckled as she hugged her middle, using the place where they were as an excuse for pushing him away and not her ticklishness.

Little liar…

Another smile painted on his face, “Darling whosoever sees our loving will only be the sky,” Loki said laying back and placing his hands on her waist, “we’re far away from the palace, no man has dared to explore this ploy of land. It’s just us.”

“Loki,” she squinted and pecked his lips playfully. “You’ll get in trouble.”

Loki smirked and reached to feel her lips against his, adoring the way they fit so perfectly, “We’ll only be in trouble if we’re discovered.” His hands roamed her thighs, making her giggle upon his palms soon caressing her middle, “And that will never happen.”

Her eyes bore into him, twinkling. “Always so sure of yourself eh?”

“Haven’t been wrong yet, love,” Loki boasted foolishly.

He watched her tap her finger against her chin thoughtfully before smirking and leaning in, “If you say so silver-tongue, I’ll continue to lay my trust in the bed of your words.”

“And I’ll continue to receive them wholeheartedly, my love,” Loki declared before resuming to taste her lips.

Again their previous acts continued on; kissing passionately, touching eagerly, ignoring everything. With hearts racing, ears buzzing, minds flashing and hands blindly acting Loki caressed her form. And just like before, his fingers placed featherlight kisses as they trailed to her breasts just as a laugh escaped her mouth again.

“It tickles,” she confessed between kisses and nervous glances. Their noses touching ever so slightly.

It dawned on the young prince like lighting striking the land, that that had been the reason she’d pushed him away before. That was what her eyes uttered about, her weakness. She was ticklish!

Loki kissed the tip of her nose before swiftly flipping their bodies. His eyes never darted from her twinkling gaze, from her beautiful smile while he continued contemplating her, admiring her. “You never cease to surprise me, darling. Never thought you’d be ticklish.”

He was a fool. A fool falling in love all over again with her. With every mannerism, every single aspect of her, even her understanding when all he deserved was reproachings and angering guilt. Even with her ticklishness…she was one in a million.

Oh and he couldn’t allow such an opportunity to pass…to listen to the melody of her laugh one more time…

“Wait! Loki no! Hahahaha!” She pleaded as Loki’s fingers moved swiftly over her stomach, relentlessly stealing forth cackle after cackle. “Ahahahaha StOp I can’t..!”

“ehehehe!” His laughter meshed and fluttered in the atmosphere with hers. Echoing and ricocheting in every recondite corner of the forest.

“Stop…hahaha! I can’t…breathe hahahaha! Please!” She squirmed with tears rolling down her cheek. She tried to hold his arms but she was growing weak!

“Oh but I love to hear you laugh, dear,” Loki stated mischievously, his fingers never ceasing its movements over her stomach. He was completely enamoured to hear the melody of her. “Are you so heartless to deny me such a thing?”

“I’ll do…hahaha! I’ll do anything but please…hahaha!” She cackled tearfully. “It hurts ahahahaha! Loki!”

“Anything?” Loki cocked his brow, ceasing his attack momentarily.

“A…anything…” she breathed in and smiled tiredly as her hands caught his to entwine them with. A safety measure, really. “Anything.”

Loki parted his lips, ready to state his wishes though was taken aback upon the swift movement of their bodies. No longer was he on top. Again he laid beneath her beautiful body. And his hands were being pined over his head.

“Oh, you naughty thing,” Loki narrowed his eyes and smirked.

“I’ll do anything for you but I’ll ask just one thing first,” she imitated his grin though her eyes were disguised under mistaken innocence.

“Very well,” he said eagerly and tilted his chin smugly as he watched her lean forward.

Her soft lips placed a chaste kiss on his neck, soft and brief, one which made his heart skip a beat and whispered:

“I’ll do anything you say _but_ you’ll let me be in charge today,” Another kiss graced his neck as her tongue briefly trailed circles over it. “What do you say?”

“Very well,” Loki whispered playfully. “Just know this will have consequences my wicked maiden.”


	2. Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one hand she moved the loose strands from her face and smiled. Her little girl looked beautiful regardless, that blue dress with dazzling gems made those emeralds in her eyes shine bright. Oh, and that little smile, Rúna only wanted to cradle her into her arms and never let go of her little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been dwelling to write some fluffy-ish Loki with children oneshot and well, I had an idea roaming my mind and this came up which includes my wip. Happy reading!

“No! No bwaids!” Joyous laughter echoed in every corner of the house lost in the green forest. The rapid totter of footsteps over wood meshed along—raised and faded—as the little girl fled the sunlit chamber. “I want to weaw my hair down!”

Crimson eyes stared to empty hands. There was no surprise cast upon such humored eyes at the realization they no longer held the fine silver comb. Rúna should’ve known better. The little one was not easy to fool.

_So much for approaching the little trickster with games, hoping to distract her enough to do her hair._

She couldn’t help but smile though, at the distant echo of her laugh, and rather, marvel at it.

“Ah, little star,” her eyes flickered cheerfully, resigned and humored, and contemplated the door she’d run out of and into the hall.

There’s just something so beautiful, so compelling about a child’s laugh. It’s so natural as it is carefree, with a sheer limited innocence only a new soul carries. There’s no self-consciousness plagued by it but the raw sweet honey spark of happiness. The thrill of the moment that ignited it—the funny face made by father, the cryptic new word mother’s been repeating in front of the little one, the tickle of fingertips against their neck, the soft boop to their little nose.

In this case, the encouragement of Rúna’s failed attempt to lure the little girl to cede with games.

As sweet as it is, contagious even, it is, nevertheless, a teller of a child’s rebellious, playful side. In this case, a huge teller of the mischief passed on from father _and_ mother to child. And this, this was something Loki the god of mischief and lies took pride of. Rúna prided on it as much so; however, it goes without saying the prime target to witness their little girl’s innocent shenanigans and energy was her.

Royalty stole his presence and all those moments a father could never in their right mind pass over. Their secrecy, their life was to be maintained behind a facade, behind pretense. It wouldn’t last long, however. Rúna had only to wait, bear herself with patience and trust Loki—and go on wandering between worlds, bidding her chaos, as well as to tend to their sweetlings. And Loki, Loki had to thread lightly, walk on eggshells and keep pretending just a little bit. _Just_ a little longer.

“Sweetie, come out come out wherever you are,” playful and lyrical was her voice as she called out to her and tiptoed down the vast hall adorned by ancient relics and ornate carvings. “Wherever have you gone my little star?”

Another giggle echoed. Faint and muffled. Just as soft and heart-melting like the caressing burn of the sun.

Rúna only froze and listened to the sweet sound as it faded juts beyond the closed door situated to her left. The smile never faded but widened.

Her eyes never left the familiar dark-wooden door with fine golden designs as she walked away from it and opened the opposite door.

“Found you!” Briefly, Rúna scanned the empty chamber aware her sweet girl was not there. She rather beamed, as she had drawn another incriminating giggle corroborating her hideout. “What! You’re not here?”

This time she made way to the ornate door across and opened it and hummed. The unmistakable ghost of Loki was ever-present in the fresh scent of pine and mint. His sigil and signature were plastered all around, sophisticated and sharp.

“Little star,” Rúna singsonged and heard a soft thump behind the fine desk settled footsteps away. “Not here either?” With a swift hand motion, the door closed.

Rúna tiptoed and hid behind one of the many fine bookshelves standing parallel on one side of the room, holding a chuckle herself as she waited and peered at the small figure fumble out of hiding and walk towards the door.

Her little hands clutched the silver comb and pressed it against her chest and squeezed the handle. Nerves tickled and ran through veins, shone in her glare, became fuel to her excitement. Oh, the love for the game.

Rúna could see it well in her sweet little girl, carved deep on her bones, burning bright in her soul. Little Hel was the sheer reflection of Loki. Both lovers of the game. Just as stormy and just a pacific and melancholic for all that which they loved and possessed.

With the swiftness of a panther, Rúna pounced and picked up the little girl into her arms, spinning her once, twice, thrice in the backdrop of excited screams, laughter, and squeals! “Found you, young lady!”

Joy drowned and dizzy, Rúna fell and sat on the floor. Rosy lips peppered kisses all over little Hel and hugged her tight, against her incessant wriggling and laughter. Black wings spawned and cast a shadow over before they gently enveloped the two on a velvet hug. Soft feathers caressed and tickled kisses over the child’s soft skin.

“Mama!” Her little voice reproached between giggles.

“Hmmm,” her wings released the two and both sat on the floor whilst she hummed, brows arched with a sheepish smile on her lips. Her ruby eyes stared down her mischievous daughter. “We have to get you prepared. Your father will be here soon, darling.”

“Have I not a dwes on, mama?” Pouting, little Hel folded her arms. Black locks of hair fell on her face and curtained the sharp green glare of hers.

“And you look beautiful, love,” Rúna folded her legs and grabbed the silver comb again. With one hand she moved the loose strands from her face and smiled. Her little girl looked beautiful regardless, that blue dress with dazzling gems made those emeralds in her eyes shine bright. Oh, and that little smile, Rúna only wanted to cradle her into her arms and never let go of her little one. “But we must do your hair. Don’t you want to look dazzling for your father?”

Little Hel was about to refute when the door glided open and revealed a slender figure entering the studio. “Father!” Green eyes widened just as a smile pulled at Loki’s lips the moment Hel cheered and ran to his open arms.

“My love!” Loki cheered and lifted Hel. “I missed you so much,” a kiss was pressed to her forehead.

“Mother!” Another little voice echoed in the room as the oldest of the two siblings ran away from Loki’s side and nuzzled his face into the crook of Rúna’s neck.

“My little prince!” a soft kiss was pressed to his crown. Soft, crimson eyes glanced to sharp hazel’s and smiled when they pulled away. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes!”

“I missed you, my child,” lips pressed to his forehead before Rúna glanced up to Loki who had their little girl on his arms. A sudden warmth ran furiously over her heart as if a ray of the sun had slithered within and kissed her. “Well,” her eyes traveled again to the little boy sitting on her lap, “are my boys hungry after such a trip?”

In the same manner, the two too stood up. Rúna fixed the skirt of her black dress.

“Yes!” The children said in unison.

“Very much, darling,” Loki slithered a hand around and pulled at her waist as lips pressed and danced against hers.

Little Hel, still carried and held firm to Loki’s side, only giggled at her parents.

As much as Rúna wished the kiss to last, their lips parted and watched as Loki lowered Hel to the ground, and told their children to run along and help set the table. Laughing and playing little games, they did as the trickster had said and Rúna watched them disappear through the door. Their laughter was the only echo left until that too, dissipated.

“I missed my two princes,” a lazy smile pulled at her lips as she leaned forward and kissed Loki again. Her hands slithered over his shoulder, squeezed them gently before her fingers traveled and played with his hair. She loved the smoothness of his mane.

“I missed you too, love,” Loki whispered against her mouth with closed eyes. His hands rested on her lower back. “I couldn’t wait to leave, but our boy fell in love with the forests of Asgard so much, I found myself somehow roaming closer to the palace gardens.”

Rúna pulled her head back and frowned. Slowly their embrace was undone. The thought of her two loves roaming close to such a palace made all her insides twist and sink. She was more than aware of the Allfather’s stand on outsiders. “Tell me you didn’t take him inside.”

Loki grinned and paced before hugging Rúna from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched her through the giant mirror on the wall across. “We visited the farthest side no one frequents.”

Her hands rested over his and squeezed them. The sour taste of his reckless shenanigans still lingered in her mouth. To only imagine if they’d been seen!

Rúna stared at Loki through the mirror as she thought through. “You’re trying to find a way to rush what shouldn’t be,” her message carried no emotion. “Now I don’t mind that, love. Because I want this as much as you do. But let's not push our children into the fire.”

“You worry too much, love,” his chest rumbled against her back. Loki placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, paying deaf ears to her words. “He has the least of clues of our children.”

She was right.

“You know if he ever came to find out and lay a hand on them,” Rúna stiffened her jaw, “even if he’s your father…”

Loki placed another chaste kiss, this time on her cheek, “Something which he is _not_. And I know, dear. I wouldn’t oppose to your wrath but accompany you alongside it.”

“Would you?” Her eyes glued to his on the mirror and allowed the question to bask into the silence. She knew Loki all too well, the Allfather still had an effect on him as much as she wished him not to. After all, betrayal and refusal always burned hand in hand.

“Without a doubt,” his voice placed to rest the question. The way he viewed things, the question would have once fallen heavy on his shoulders—once upon a blue moon, when the Allfather’s word had mattered to him—which was the case no more.

Rúna only smiled and squeezed his hand and said nothing. There was truth to his answer, but hesitance as well. Silence befell upon them again but they did nothing to usher it away and rather enjoyed it. That was until a soft-little voice warily arose:

“Mother?”

“Yes, my love?” Loki’s hold eased away as Rúna turned to face their son who was holding Hel’s little hand. The soft smile on her face fell away at the sight of Hel’s little face:

A portion of her face was nothing but flesh, grim and rotten. Her left eye, once a twinkling emerald, was now covered by a cloud of gray. Yet the other portion lay untouched—her skin still smooth and rosy—and still reflected the beauty inherited from both parents. But so too, the more she studied their child, it seemed the left part of all her body, what could be seen, was grim, rotten flesh.

“Rúna!” Loki whispered, alarmed, frozen in place at the impression of their child. Already fearing the worst.

“Something’s wrong, mother,” He spoke. Voice small and weary.

But Rúna did nothing. She remained on her place studying their child, and her near-calm expression as her little left hand touched her cheek and raised it to inspect it herself, as the grimness of her hand began to fade and turn normal again.

“Mama?” Hel spoke, soft and calm. A single green eye and a cloudy one stared up at the two parents. “Papa?”

Then Rúna understood as she watched her left arm begin to turn back to the normal hue of her skin—no rotten flesh, no grim bones showed. Rúna understood.

Quietly she approached their daughter and crouched before her. A soft smile was painted on her lips as she caressed her rotten cheek and cupped it. “My little star.”

Rúna took hold of her hand and stood and guided her to the big mirror. There she crouched again and gently, with her hand, turned her chin so she was facing the mirror. Crimson eyes fell soft upon the expressionless child through the mirror and showered her with love and adoration.

“You’re special, my child… _powerful_ ,” her hand slid from her shoulder and reached out to Loki who still stood frozen, perhaps having an internal meltdown, and smiled at him. Slowly he took her hand and crouched as well and motioned their little boy to come along. And again, Rúna stared at the mirror and found her family there. A gift she had never imagined she’d ever possess. “You have great power, a gift, my little star.”

Rúna observed as the rotten flesh withered from her face, and her left eye once again shone bright.

Loki pressed a kiss to both his children. The fear once felt eased away as he too understood, their daughter too carried their power within.

Their little girl was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg more insight into Loki and Rúna’s past *cries a little at the thought they had a family*


	3. The One For y Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Rúna reminisce over the time they realized what they felt was true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rod Stewart’s Have I Told You Lately was literally the inspiration for this piece. Might be a good idea to listen to it while reading this...just saying...
> 
> (btw, all these miscellaneous pieces will be set pre-for your sins)  
> I tried to edit this but my allergies are killing me at the moment...

“When did you know?”

“I’ve always known.”

“Don’t lie.”

“Oh, ’tis not a lie…all I lacked was courage to confess it.”

“Remind me again when you confessed it,” fingers lost themselves between satin locks. Brushed it ever so slightly before they traced the side of his cheek and fell to the edge of the windowpane.

A smile painted his lips, dreamy, timid. A sparkle of joy in his eyes shone bright like crystals against the sun. And what a beautiful sight this was. A man who broke into a wreck of boy whenever in front of his first love. No longer rare were the times Loki ever showed this side.

“When I confessed,” he started, eyes lost in the outside as he smiled. The memory played clear as day in his those irises. She could see it. The fond memory still lingered…

_The night had just fallen on the golden realm,_ Loki recalled _. Stars and galaxies all sparkled the skies to light. Music echoed down every golden hall. The murmurs of the crowd were yet to die away. Of the events hosted in the palace, never in his life had he so eagerly looked forward to this one._

_Looking his best. Princely and filled with grace. Golden plates, the finest of leathers, and green fabrics. He’d never looked this best. But he had reasons for this time._

_Authoritarian and vain-tainted was his stride as he, along with his brother, made their way to the main entrance of the room. All the spotlight belonged to the royals as they made their grand entrance. Their attention and applause meant little._

_His eyes were lost in the crowd, searching for a certain someone. She’d promised after all. Promised to come._

_Forcefully he made his way through figures of authority, saluting, and conversing. Royal formalities and what not. Though as he spoke, his eyes wandered through the sea. However many times he’d done this, Loki lost count._

_That was, until his eyes caught a figure, waltzing through the crowds. Carefree and filled with grace, she stood across the room, chattering with heavens knew who._

_“Rúna…” All breath was taken from Loki and felt his heart skip a beat. A nervous, small smile broke through but disguised it. Right away he excused himself from the general…_

“You looked as beautiful as you do now,” his eyes rested on her, “lost within the crowd of the oblivious court and invites. In a white gown, yes,” the prince hummed. “You’d hidden your wings from onlookers. I still wonder how you did that.”

“ _Magic_ ,” she said, head tilted ever so slightly, and chuckled. “I got tricks of my own, trickster.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

“Go on. Keep reminding me.”

“You wandered through the crowd. Blended just enough to be unseen by Odin…”

Loki chuckled and lowered his gaze. They were nothing but fools playing a dangerous game back then. And they still did. Only the situation had changed...

_An angel stood before him. Fallen from the heavenly skies with fire in her eyes and a tender smile. Loki had to hold back from taking her away from all the eyes flocking her way._

_“For a moment I feared you’d not come,” without drawing much attention, the prince wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers._

_Silver details on her dress twinkled against the light as Rúna gestured courtly. “I made a promise.”_

_The smile tugging her lips made Loki’s knees almost give in._

_“At last I meet face to face the girl who’s taken my son’s heart.”_

_To Loki’s dismay, their little moment was broken._

_Alarmed, with eyes like those of a child who’s been caught messing around, Loki turned around. “Mo mother!”_

_“Your majesty,” Rúna courtly greeted. A proud smile adorned her face, not shying away from the queen._

_Frigga only smiled with a raised brow…_

“You hold no fear towards Odin, but…”

“Mother,” Loki leaned against the wall. The light of the moonlight snuck through the window and kissed his cheek. “Odin is nothing but a god who had the luck to be born and be the son of Bor. He’s brutal force while mother is graceful wit. Mother’s strengths know no boundaries unlike him.”

Rúna continued to gaze at Loki. Melancholy creeping through and seeping through his pores did not go unnoticed. She could read his thoughts. The tempest that formed with a single reminder of those he once called home.

Not having a mother of his own, of the same blood running through their veins…

Her prince was falling down the same rabbit hole.

She reached to cup his cheek and drew his attention back to her. “But keep, reminding me,” she said. “How did you know? When was the moment you knew it was love?”

Again that sheepish smile adorned his face.

Cold calloused hands reached for her warm hands and kissed the back of them. Such gentle gesture made her cheeks warm.

“So curious, my love,” Loki jokingly chastised.

“Don’t you know there are several kinds of love? Affection can mean so many things…”

“Dance with me, ” he said

Rúna fell silent and tilted her head. With furrowed brows, she flashed the trickers a questioning glance. “Dance?”

“Yes,” Loki smiled. He pushed himself from the wall and gently tugged Rúna to follow. “Dance with me, Rúna.”

A light chuckle left her mouth and followed suit. This is what she loved about him, his spontaneity. It was never random, well, sometimes. His spontaneity always carried a purpose.

“Let’s dance then.”

A cold hand rested on her waist and the other held her hand. Eager eyes never glanced away from the fire in hers. And they stood there, in the middle of the empty room yet to be decorated, between shadows and the moonlight.

Though all shadows and emptiness soon withered into a ballroom with golden accents and green touches. A crystal chandelier refracted the rays of light and painted specks of rainbows all around. A false crowd encircled them while a delicate tune played. The familiarity of it was heartwarming.

Without notice, the two began to move about. Graceful and synchronous were their moves. Agile and sharp. Their gazes never tore apart.

“Do you remember this dance?”

_The whole room had their eyes drawn to them. Not a sound was made as they danced in sync with the music. Amazement fell short to describe the crowd's awe. Even the queen and the king fell prey to the spectacle._

_Yet they ignored all of it. Nobody existed outside of them. It was just them. Loki and Rúna, having their first dance, smiling at each other, memorizing every detail of the moment._

_And Loki could swear his heart swelled at the sound of her laugh as he let go of her hand to lift her in the air and turn on his edge. The crowds cheer only added to this feeling. And the crinkle of her eyes as her fingertips touched his shoulder as she looked down to him…with that cheerful gleam and a twinkle in her eyes…_

_Loki felt himself floating somehow…_

Between chuckles and humored glances, Loki lowered her back to the ground. For a moment they stood still and just looked at each other. No words said, just feeling.

“That’s when I knew, I was confident what I felt was real,” Loki gently held her chin. The illusion slowly withered and revealed emptiness again. “True love. You awoke, a thousand feelings I never knew could ever exist, my love.”

“Our first dance,” that was a memory she treasured and held dearly to her heart.

Rúna rested her head on his chest as they embarked on a slow, swaying waltz. The beating of his rushing heart soothed the butterflies in her own heart.

“But, when I confessed it…” Loki murmured. “I snuck us away from the ball.”

_Between chuckles and hushed murmurs. The young lovers crept through the golden halls and hid sometimes from the guards. Loki insisted there was a place, a little hideout he’d once discovered far out on the palace gardens._

_“Are we there yet?”_

_“Almost, you’ll be amazed.”_

_They continued to lurk, tiptoe their way across secret passages used by servants, until they reached the other side of the palace._

_Illuminated only by the moonlight, the two stepped into the dim-lit greenery. Little orbs of light floated and waded in the air as they walked through the night. That familiar earthy aroma failed not to seep through their noses._

_It was only until they reached a stone archway, that Rúna realized they were entering a maze. Walls of green extending for what seemed an eternity were registered before her._

_“Come,” Loki urged, his hand still entangled with hers._

_“I could easily reach the center, you know,” Rúna smirked._

_Loki only chuckled, “Where would the fun be in cheating?”_

_“True,” Rúna chuckled and followed behind._

_Through snarky comments and numerous turn arounds after reaching dead-ends, Loki and Rúna stumbled upon an archway that resembled the one they’d passed through a while ago._

_“Loki? Please tell me we’re not back where we…” Rúna’s eyes were drawn away. Her train of thought was lost at the sight._

_Statues scattered all about. Red roses and vines clung to every single one. Their dew-stained leaves twinkled against the fireflies and the moonlight. The soft sound of trickling water from the fountain in the middle echoed faintly in the silence of the night._

_“Rúna.”_

_The sound of his voice drew the raven-haired back, only to find herself with the sight of a white rose. Sheepish eyes glanced her way as the prince placed a chaste kiss on the flower before handing it to her._

_“Loki…” her mouth parted but no words ever came out, only his name as she took hold of the delicate offering._

_“My heart has never known joy the way I’ve come to know it by your side,” Loki gently lifted her free hand and kissed it. “My heart yearns for you every night. My soul seeks you out. You’ve plagued my every thought…I…I’ve grown fond of you, Rúna, I cannot hide it anymore.”_

__

“You’re the face I dream of each night. The voice I hear in my mind…” Rúna murmured against Loki’s chest.

“The touch that lights my heart on fire,” Loki continued.

“My one and only,” both said in unison.

Silence befell upon them as they continue to sway, growing inhibited by each other’s scents.

“But tell me, darling wife,” Loki murmured, eyes lost between the shadows, deep in thought.

“Mhm?”

“When did you know it was love?”

A small chuckle was muffled in his chest. Rúna lifted her head and rested her chin on it. “I’ve always known, love. But that night you gifted me that rose, I knew you were the one for my burning soul.”


End file.
